Mistletoe and Wine
by xXSchmayXx
Summary: Thor and Loki spend every Christmas on Midgard every year, and after a disastrous year last time, what will happen this year?- One-shot. Thor/Loki
1. Chapter 1

For some reason Thor could not sleep one night. He tossed and turned but could not will himself to drift off. He seemed to feel empty and he had an idea what it could possibly be. Somebody had been on his mind all day since his visit to Midgard and it was not Jane. He wished it was though, despite them having parted their ways for nearly a year now it still would be easier this way. He at least had her once. There were simply too many complications with this other person. He would still visit Jane as often as possible: It was a friendship he did not want to lose.

It was Christmas time there. Thor did not celebrate it where he lived in Asgard but he had made a promise that he and his brother would visit them for the celebration and spend at least one day free of arguing. Even after everything he had done, Thor still loved Loki, as a brother and a friend. Loki was simply blessed to have that. Luckily he hadn't attempted to wipe out an entire race or attempt to have world domination recently. That was a record. Thor had to smile at that. At least his brother was trying.

* * *

"_Explain to me why I agreed to this?" _Loki huffed, his warm breath creating fog as he spoke. Wondering how Thor managed to convince him to come. Last year had been disastrous. Somehow Loki had managed to blow up a Christmas pudding and spill mulled wine everywhere. Ruining the table cloth and leaving the room in a state of chaos. It was a simple accident, the Christmas pudding was alight and he wanted a drink. His cloak had tipped over his glass of wine: and in an attempt to clean the mess with his magic –whilst slightly tipsy- his magic had malfunctioned causing the dessert to explode.

"_Because, dear brother, I want to spend one day where we don't fight." _Thor replied, chuckling. Remembering the look on Jane's face when remnants of pudding and custard littered the walls and floors. The sheer embarrassment on Loki's face was priceless yet adorable. He remembered comforting him on their return to Asgard, giving him a Christmas present - a new book on magic to read- to lift his spirits. Loki had thanked him and realised just how much he missed Thor, who was over-joyed to have his brother back. "_If anything is the same as last year, it'll be too much fun to miss." _He said in a tone that was not intended to cause harm.

"_Hmm. " _Was all Loki said, knocking on the front door of Jane's home. It took a while for someone to answer but finally the door opened and Jane stood there smiling. She was donned in a red jumper and a Santa clause hat. She obviously had calmed down from last year's incident. Loki was relieved at that.

"_Merry Christmas, I'm so glad you came." _She grinned. She hugged Thor and then when it was Loki's turn he stiffened, still awkward with affection from other people, then she close the front door, leading them into the front room where a log fire was burning and the scent of cinnamon was in the air. Darcy was eating a gingerbread man, humming along to the songs on the radio. "_Just us this year I'm afraid." _Jane said softly, she didn't seem too unhappy, the other's had their families too. When Darcy saw the pair she approached them both. Thor braced, expecting to be punched or something.

"_Hopefully this year will be much...less chaotic." _She grinned, gently punching Loki's arm. His cheeks flushed scarlet and he glared at her, annoyed.

"_I will ensure that it won't happen again." _ He breathed.

* * *

Luckily dinner had gone without fuss. They all chatted for hours about the last year and then spent the next hour laughing over cheap jokes found in Christmas crackers whilst donning the colourful paper hats. Loki was lucky enough to receive a green one, whilst Thor wore his hot pink hat proudly. Jane then left the room and returned with two large packages, wrapped in blue and silver paper.

"_From all of us." _She beamed, nudging Darcy.

"_Thank you." _The boys said in unison. When they opened them they were greeted with a cloak each. Red for Thor and green for Loki, their favourite colours.

"_To keep you warm whenever you come here." _Darcy smiled. Thor and Loki didn't have anything to give. They looked at each other guiltily. They didn't know much about the Christmas season and had forgotten that people exchanged gifts.

"_Don't worry about it, your presence here is a gift in itself." _Jane reassured them. Thor beamed at her. She was always a kind hearted person. He was glad to have once called her his. However he did feel sad that he had not gotten her or Darcy anything. He nodded and beckoned for Loki to follow him as he stood. Confused, he followed.

"_We will just be a moment." _Thor stated, dragging Loki behind him. When they had left the room they closed to door behind them. "_We need to find something to give them." _He told Loki who nodded in agreement.

"_What could we possibly have to give?" _ He replied coolly. Thor thought for a moment but couldn't answer. He hoped something would come to mind but it didn't. Looking around the room for any sort of inspiration, his eyes fell on their old cloaks hanging on the banister of the stairs. His eyes narrowed and a smile began playing on his lips. Loki's rolled his eyes He knew what that face meant.. "_You dolt, that will never work."_

"_Trust me." _Thor replied. Grabbing the cloaks.

"_I can't believe we are actually going to do this." _Said Loki warily. His brother better have a good plan behind this. He didn't need the old cloak now that he had a new one, but what use could the girls possibly have of them?

The girls looked at them confused when they walked into the room carrying the cloaks they had worn when they arrived. Thor approached Jane and handed it to her gently, unsure if this idea would work. She cocked her head expectedly and snickered slightly.

"_Thank you." _Jane smiled. It was obvious she knew they had only just thought of it all, however she appreciated it all the same. Loki then gave Darcy his own cloak.

"_Thank you?" _Darcy chuckled.

"_For you both, so you may always feel our presence, even when we are not here." _Said Loki suddenly, looking at Thor with a _you're welcome_ look plastered across his face. Thor couldn't help but smile. The brothers stood next to each other and waiting for the response. They were greeted with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Thor loved the attention while Loki stiffened once again for it to be over. He'd never had much interest for woman and it was a secret he wanted to tell Thor.

* * *

It was almost midnight when the brothers decided they should be heading back to Asgard. They had both stood up at the same time to leave, walking towards the sitting room door to bid the girl's goodbye in the hallway. This proved to be a mistake because as they collided, they noticed a mistletoe dangling innocently from the door frame. Jane and Darcy giggled and Lok's cheeks flushed scarlet. He knew what this meant.

"_What?" _Thor asked, confused. _Looking up at the mistletoe,_

"_It means you have to KISS." _Darcy managed to say through the giggles. She and Jane had no idea how it had gotten there. Thor also blushed and decided the best thing to do was get it over with.

"_On the lips?" _He asked innocently. He noticed Loki was looking down.

"_Yes, and a proper kiss too" _Jane replied. Thor nodded and lift Loki's chin up with his fingers. _At least we aren't related by blood, that could be even more wrong._ He thought to himself. They both closed their eyes and their lips met in a gentle kiss. He felt his emotions running high and to his distraught he realised he actually enjoyed it, a lot. Loki's tongue gently slipped into his mouth and they shared the moment for a little while longer before pulling apart. Another part of Loki's anatomy was responding to the gesture. They looked at each other confused, wondering what had just happened. Then loki looked away leaving Thor standing there bemused.

* * *

He still could not sleep. He hadn't talked to Loki since the kiss. When they had arrived back in Asgard his brother disappeared to his bedroom before they could even share two words. He could understand though. It was strange how they both seemed to enjoy the kiss and he could only imagine how embarrassed his brother must be. At that moment though, he did not want to call him his brother. He didn't want the kiss to be looked down on as wrong when it was so magical. No matter how hard he tried Loki would not leave his mind and it soon became clear he wanted him. He wanted to hold him and kiss him just like before. He never felt such an amazing kiss in his life until then, the kind of gesture that lovers share. The thought scared him yet also made him feel warm inside. For once in his life Thor was gad Loki wasn't actually his brother.

He squeezed his eyes shut when he heard his door opening and close. "_Who's there?" _He called out. No response. Instead he felt somebody get into bed with him and he knew who it was. "_Loki.."_

_"__I couldn't sleep.." _He admitted shyly, unsure how Thor would react. He remembered when they were children and Loki use to creep into Thor's bed at night when he was scared or upset. Right now he felt mixture of them both. The older man wrapped his arms gently around him and pulled him close. Strangely it did not feel awkward, it felt nice. "_Thor..the kiss, I'm sorry.."_

"_Don't be, It felt right.." _Was the last thing anybody could say before Thor's lips crashed down on Loki's, unwilling to separate. Any feeling of it being wrong slowly slipped away as their body drew closer. They kissed once, twice and then many times. Their tongues slowly met and danced together for a short time before retreating. Once they had broken apart, Thor's kisses traced down to Loki's chin and across his jaw bone. The younger man sighed in pleasure as his fingers stroked his companions back gently. Thor then lay on his back, pulling the blankets up to shield them from the cold night's air whilst Loki rested his his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. A sudden thought popped into his mind. "_How DID that mistletoe get there?" _He asked innocently.

"_I.." _Was as Thor needed to hear. He chuckled and stroked Loki's hair gently, caressing his cheeks as he did so.

"_You have always been a trickster, but you didn't need to conjure up a mistletoe, all you needed to do was tell me.." _He whispered. He felt Loki smile against his skin.

"_Merry Christmas Thor." _He breathed, closing his eyes to sleep.

"_Merry Christmas Loki." _He replied, he too drifting off, finally finding that he could sleep. He wrapped his arms protectively around Loki, content and relaxed.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! This is my first Thorki fanfiction ever and I wrote it as a Christmas present to my Friends Cody and Zoe! I know it's so very OOC but I did what I could. Thank you for reading - :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thor awoke in the middle of the night and caressed his brothers cheek gently. He was still deftly resting against his chest and it felt comforting to have him there. Many thoughts swam through his mind at that moment. His main concern was what would his father say to him if he found out that he had kissed and touched and held his brother in the way lovers do. He reminded himself that they were adopted. There share no blood relation so really, was it all that wrong? He couldn't deny that he wanted his brother before the mistletoe incident. When Jane had left him, Erik had told him that he should find somebody else. After that Thor seemed to focus more on his brother without really realising it. He always found him so beautiful and radiant. He liked to watch him cast his magik. It was always so interesting for him. He wondered if what he felt was love. Thor also wondered how long Loki had wanted him and he if felt love too. The way his body reacted to their kiss gave an indication.

"_You are beautiful, Loki." _He whispered, setting his fingers against his lips. When Loki kissed them he wasn't surprised that he was also awake. The young prince rolled off of Thor's chest and laid on his side, pressing their foreheads together with one arm draped across his brothers waist. Thor returned to gesture and they held each other close.

"_You are the beautiful one here, Thor." _Loki sighed, though he wasn't willing to argue his point, all he wanted was to savour this moment for as long as he could. It was late into the night yet neither of them were tired. Loki felt a pair of lips capture his own along with the scratching sensation of his brothers beard. It felt nice. He hadn't experienced anything like it before. Not many people, if any had wanted the trouble maker in such a way before. When Loki felt Thor's tongue slip into his mouth his body reacted in the same way it did earlier. Thor felt it against his thigh and looked at Loki bewildered. He blushed profusely and looked at the older male, ashamed. "_I..I'm sorry." _He muttered, removing his arm and burying his face in his hands. Thor gathered his little brother up into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"_Don't apologise. I know what you feel." _He reassured. Thor was already trying to hide his own desires, he was lucky that the position they were in meant it was not obvious to Loki. The younger man did not seem convinced and still remained hiding his face. "_Loki.." _

"_I'm sorry." _He whispered again, ignoring what Thor had just told him. His brother grabbed him gently by the shoulders, moving the hands from Loki's face and kissed him once more. The younger man responded with wrapping his arms around his brothers neck. Thor used his strong build to pull the slender man on top of him and they both gasped as their desires were made apparent. Loki trembled at this new sensation and shyly asked him: "_You feel it too?" _

"_Yes, I do." _He said in a hushed voice, running his hands up the back of Loki's shirt to stroke his back. He then grasped Loki's hand gently and moved it to where his throbbing anatomy lay. He knew what Thor was asking for and a mixture of craving, happiness and fear swept over him. He feared heartbreak,

"_You want to? Truly?" _He asked. Thor ran kisses down his milk white neck and whispered into his ear.

"_Yes, I do." _

"_I have never...I mean..You would be my first." _Loki admitted sadly. He always lived in a shadow compared to his brother, cast out and alone. Nobody really wanted anything to do with him. Thor could now tell why the young man was so scared and embarrassed. He held Loki's face in his hands in an attempt to reassure him.

"_Do YOU want to?" _He asked. His brother thought for a moment, contemplating the situation. If he wasn't ready to give his body to Thor, he would never be able to with anybody.

"_Yes Thor, I do. I love you and there is not one other person I'd share this moment with.." _ He answered, hoping that Thor would not reject his love.

"_I love you too, Loki. I mean it too. I will be gentle, I want this night to be special." _He smiled, he couldn't bear the thought of hurting the man he loved.

"_You love me? Truly?" _ Loki asked, allowing a small tear of happiness fall down his face.

"_Yes, Loki, I do." _He replied truthfully. That seemed to be all the reassurance they both needed. Loki tugged at the fabric of Thor's shirt and he returned the favour by hungrily groping and tugging at Loki's trousers. Everything seemed to happen so quick and Loki felt his cheeks flush scarlet at his eagerness. When they were both undressed they felt the warmth of each others skin. They both hissed in pleasure. "_Are you ready?" _Thor asked breathing heavily.

"_Yes, yes I am." _ Was all Loki could say between breaths. His heart was racing. All feelings of fear seemed to slip away as they became more familiar with each-others bodies.

**This was intended originally to be a one-shot but I decided to include this in there. I don't like writing about sex but this seemed to have worked out okay. I'm sorry if it seems a bit OOC. It's my own interpretation so I guess I can be forgiven to an extent. Thank you for reading! ^.^ **


End file.
